moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kul Tiras Navy
The Kul Tiras Navy is the major branch of the standing military of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. It was known to once maintain the largest human fleets of the Grand Alliance and field thousands of ship-borne Marines in its defense. The Kul Tiras Navy dominated maritime warfare on the Great Sea for centuries, only recently put into question due to the losses it suffered during the Third War. The Navy is usually led by the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, who also acts as the Kingdom of Kul Tiras' central ruler, who following Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's demise by an Orcish skirmish on the city of Theramore is his widowed wife Katherine. It was once boasted hundreds of ships, however many fleets and units have since been destroyed and the golden days of Kul Tiras has passed. Despite this, the Kul Tiras Navy has rebuilt and remains the dominant human naval force. History Fleet Bases and Ports Known Vessels and Ship Classes Note:'' While Common is the modern language of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, the Navy maintains official translations for the Lord Admiral's Ship naval prefix, ship class names and certain ship names in the Tirassi Language, as a show of cultural pride.'' Known Vessels LAS Almirante NHA Santísima Ligero Ship Classes ''Almirante''-class Ship of the Line The base design of the famed Stormwindian ''Lion''-class, the Almirante-class, also known by its Common terminology Admiral-class is a hulking Heavy First Rate Battleship, carrying 112 cannons and carronades. Designed just before the outbreak of the First War, the Almirantes would be used as the anchor points of Tirasian lines of battle throughout the Great Wars, with the first ship of the class, the LAS Almirante, serving as the flagship of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore up until its destruction at Theramore just after the end of the Third War. The second ship of the class, the LAS Santísima Ligero, currently serves as the flagship of the navy's First Fleet. ''Capitán''-class Ship of the Line The Capitán-class is also known by its Common terminology, Captain-class. ''Tirasian''-class Ship of the Line ''Fuego''-class Frigate The Fuego-class is also known by its Common terminology, Fire-class. ''Áncora''-class Frigate The Áncora-class is also known by its Common terminology, Anchor-class. ''Arder''-class Destroyer The Arder-class is also known by its Common terminology, Blaze-class. ''Carronada''-class Destroyer The Carronada-class is also known by its Common terminology, Carronade-class. ''Daelin''-class Destroyer The Daelin-class Destroyer was an experimental designed ship that never fully reached height due to the Scourging of Lordaeron and the subsequent closing of Tirasian borders. Mostly found in regions that were isolated and not privy to later Tirassian design, such as the Isle of Havre, the Daelin-class has been modified and is used in several points around them. From which the later ''Icebreaker'' would draw heavy inspiration, the Daelin is somewhat behind current design and breakthroughs. As such, while it packs a significant punch, the Daelin does not move very fast. ''Cazador''-class Corvette The Cazador-class is also known by its Common terminology, Hunter-class. ''Proudmoore''-class Transport The Proudmoore-class merchant vessel is a ship primarily designed as a cargo ship to transport goods and people over long distances. Named after the war hero Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the ship was designed in the years immediately after the Second War in order to faciliate the transport of the massive amount of raw materials and laborers required to rebuild Stormwind from the northern nations of the Eastern Kingdoms. Fleets of the Navy *The First Fleet ( ), still in active service. Stationed in Boralus. Suffered severe damage after the Cataclysm. *The Second Fleet ( ), sunk some time during the First War. Was reportedly being rebuilt prior to the Cataclysm. Status unknown afterwards. *The Third Fleet ( ), sunk on the coast of Khaz Modan. Previously commanded by Captain Derek Proudmoore. No word on rebuilding the third has been made, possibly out of respect for the deceased. *The Fourth Fleet ( ), sunk during the conflicts in Kalimdor. Rebuilt under the command of Admiral John Dunelm. *The Fifth Fleet ( ), forward deployed to Stormwind City. Currently led by Admiral Thorband Fortindun. *The Sixth Fleet ( ), taken by Jaina Proudmoore during her exodus to Kalimdor. Destroyed during the Fall of Theramore. *The Seventh Fleet ( ), still in active service. Patrols the waters surrounding Kul Tiras. Suffered severe losses during the Cataclysm, though is reportedly still active. Currently led by Admiral Vekion Stormwater. *The Eight Fleet ( ), sunk during the conflicts in Kalimdor. *The Ninth Fleet ( ), active and patrolling the waters of Crestfall. Suffered minimal losses during the Cataclysm. Currently led by Captain Terrance Windworth. *The Tenth Fleet ( ), taken by Jaina Proudmoore during her exodus to Kalimdor. Destroyed during the siege of Theramore Isle after defecting to Daelin Proudmoore's side. *The Eleventh Fleet ( ), taken by Jaina Proudmoore during her exodus to Kalimdor. Taken captive along with civilians they were transporting. What few remain now operate out of New Theramore on Crestfall. *The Twelfth Fleet ( ), taken by Jaina Proudmoore during her exodus to Kalimdor. Destroyed during the Fall of Theramore. *The Thirteenth Fleet ( ), still in active service. Currently led by Admiral Dyana Itheca. Command Structure and Ranks Note 1:'' These ranks and information are part of the centralised Grand Alliance Navy fanon, and are thus not required to be acknowledged by anyone.'' Note 2:'' While Common is the modern language of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, the Navy maintains an official list of translations for its ranks in the Tirassi Language, as a show of cultural pride.'' Flag Ranks (Almirantes) * Lord Admiral - The ruler of Kul Tiras and commander-in-chief of the Kul Tiras Navy, the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras heads the nations Admiralty Board, along with personally leading the First Fleet. Typically the Lord Admiral will take an active hand in the running of the navy, although during times of weak monarchs or a regency the navy has instead been headed by a senior Admiral. * Admiral - The commander of one of Kul Tiras' many fleets, Admirals are the senior-most officers of the Tirasian Navy aside from the Lord Admiral. All Admirals are members of the Admiralty Board, with many hailing from the nation's peerage. Unlike in other nations, noble Admirals are never referred to as "Lord Admiral X", as such styling is reserved for the monarch themselves. * Vice Admiral - Typically serving as the Executive Officers of fleets, Vice Admirals are typically tasked with the command of a subdivision of the main fleet in battle. They also serve on the Tirasian Admiralty Board, although their word carries less weight than that of full Admirals. * Port Admiral - Equivalent to the standard Rear Admiral rank of the Grand Alliance Navy, Port Admirals, as their name suggests, are typically the commanders of major naval ports. Port Admirals will also fill the ranks of the navy's top staff officers and, like all other Flag Ranks, sit on the Admiralty Board. * Counter Admiral - Serving as the Commanding Officers of Squadrons, Counter Admirals are the Tirasian equivalent of Commodores. The junior-most Flag Officers, Counter Admirals also sit on the Admiralty Board. Senior Officers (Capitanes) * Ship of the Line Captain - The Commanding Officers of Ships of the Line and Flagships, Ship of the Line Captains are the most experienced Senior Officers of the Tirasian Navy and are considered to be prime candidates for Flag Rank. Ship of the Line Captains are also found commanding Flotillas of a number of smaller Corvettes. * Frigate Captain - Commanders of the navy's frigates and destroyers, Frigate Captains are some of the most numerous Senior Officers of the navy. Frigate Captains who show proficiency at the command of the ship will eventually be promoted to Ship of the Line Captains. They are the equivalent of a normal Grand Alliance Navy Captain. * Corvette Captain - Commanders of the larger Corvettes, Corvette Captains are the Tirasian equivalent to Commanders. All the Corvette Captains in a flotilla are typically place under the command of a single high-ranking individual, such as a Ship of the Line Captain. * Captain Lieutenant - The commanders of Transports and the smallest Corvettes, Captain Lieutenants are the most junior Senior Officers. They can also be found serving as the Executive Officer aboard largest of Battleships. Junior Officers (Tenientes) * Ship of the Line Lieutenant - Typically found as the Executive Officers aboard Ships of the Line, Ship of the Line Lieutenants are senior Lieutenants who have shown themselves capable of leading large numbers of men and weaponry. * Frigate Lieutenant - Found commanding divisions of a Battleship's crew or as the Executive Officers of Frigates, Frigate Lieutenants are the equivalent of the standard Lieutenant rank of the Grand Alliance Navy, just as their senior counterparts are the equivalent of standard Captains. * Corvette Lieutenant - Found as the commanders of a Frigate's divisions or as the Executive Officers of a Corvette, Corvette Lieutenants are the Tirasian equivalent of an Ensign or Sub-Lieutenant. * Midshipman - Trainee and apprentice officers, Midshipmen are members of the Royal Naval Academy of Kul Tiras. Adjutants (Ayudantes) * Adjutant of the Navy - The highest ranking Non-Commissioned Officer of the Kul Tiras Navy, the Adjutant of the Navy serves as the head of all sailor affairs within the navy, along with also serving as the Chief Enlisted Officer of the First Fleet. Although an enlisted rank, they are considered on par with a Port Admiral. The last known Adjutant of the Navy was killed along with Daelin Proudmoore at Theramore and it is unknown if the Admiralty Board has appointed a successor. * Adjutant Major - Serving as the Chief Enlisted Officer of their Fleet, Adjutants Major are the highest enlisted ranks of the navy, aside from the Adjutant of the Navy. * First Adjutant - Serving as the Chief Enlisted Officer of a Squadron, First Adjutants are advisers to Counter Admirals. * Adjutant - Unlike other Adjutant ranks, standard Adjutants do not serve as Chief Enlisted Officers. Instead, they serve as specialists aboard large ships such as Flagships and Battleships. Petty Officers (Suboficials) * Chief Petty Officer - Found aboard most medium sized vessels such as Frigates, Petty Officers Major serve as the Chief Enlisted Officer for their vessel. They are sometimes known by the more direct translation of Petty Officer Major or the more archaic form of Countermaster Major. * First Petty Officer - Junior specialists, First Petty Officers fill much the same role as Adjutants aboard smaller ships such as Frigates. On Corvettes they can also be found serving as the Chief Enlisted Officer while on Battleships they can be found serving as an Adjutant's assistants. Like all other Tirasian Petty Officers, they are sometimes known by the older form of First Countermaster. * Petty Officer - Commanders of Sections, Petty Officers are the most common Petty Officer ranks in the Kul Tiras Navy. They can also be addressed as Countermaster but this is rare. * Mariner Major - Trainee or Junior specialists, Mariners Major can be found serving as assistants to First Petty Officers aboard frigates while on smaller Corvettes they will typically serve as the only specialist of that type aboard the ship. Mariners (Marineros) * First Mariner - Typically serving as the Executive Officers of Sections or the leaders of Teams, First Mariners are experienced Mariners who are in the process of being trained for command. * Able Mariner - Veteran Mariners, Able Mariners are the most experienced sailors not to hold a command. * Mariner - The Tirasian equivalent of Seamen, Mariners are the most common members of the navy and are found in all roles. * Mariner Recruit - New recruits, Mariners Recruit are typically not assigned to a ship until they have completed their basic training. Uniforms and Ensigns Branches Lord Admiral's Corps of Ordnance Tirasian Corps of Sea Magi Lord Admiral's Corps of Chaplains Known Tirasian Naval Personnel Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Organizations Category:Naval Fleets Category:Kul Tiras Military Category:Military Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:Grand Alliance Navy